Love the forgotten kind
by Darkbloodtwist
Summary: Tom Riddle meddles...he uses his loyal subjects to get what he wants, and what he wants is....::go inside the realm and find out:: ch.2 up
1. He followed her, he is tortured

Love.The Forgetful Kind  
  
Chapter one- unsuspected beginnings  
  
Over the years, Ginny stood her ground. Stood up to Harry.told her what he is, and what a big git he is for not loving a girl as spectacular as herself.hard to believe it.he it but he understood that. He loved her truly. Loved that passion in her heart. Loved.her?  
  
Tears I shed  
  
Tear I fear Tears I drown in my sleep Tears I wish they did not exist Tears they stain Tears they show Tears they have shown  
  
-Ms. Darkblood Darkblood Inc.  
  
Following days of her vacation she sighed to think of what life has done to her, made her fall in love with the male of her dreams.then her mind snapped to what it had done. The mind created a sick twisted, demented force that made her think that she.Ginny Weasley would trust in "Him". Him as in the one who made her love him and hate him next. She loved him because she relied on Him so much the friend became the love. And her love had not been returned.not in the way she planned to be. Instead she was tortured in a tormenting chamber where she was the roommate of his pet. That was then.this is now. Sick loath and disgust she feels.plainly that.  
  
As she finished her thoughts, hurrying up her mind flicked toward the list of school supplies she had to get before school would start again.and when she could spend more time with her dearest Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Ginny went to Diagon Alley for the many supplies she had to purchase.  
  
Virginia checked off the following things: eye of newts, 'The world of Magic today', and ignition feathers. "Stupid School, why do I even bother? Even I don't deserve this!" she shouted at herself. "Oh yes you do", Said a voice. "Who's there?" she whispered.  
  
There was no reply. Ginny's hair swayed gently against the wind as she answered the call. Destiny called for her but. "MALFOY!" ballistic was the tone of her voice. "The one and only. Too bad poor little Weasel." he said coolly.  
  
"What do you mean 'poor little Weasel'? You---you--" "You-you, what? Huh? Cry to your big brothers? Or are you going to take me on yourself" he teased. "Maybe I will, you big fu--." she stopped because Draco started moving toward her. Draco ran a finger in her hair. "Hmm. Why don't you try now perhaps I'm in the mood.. for you little girl. Besides what're you going to do? But I know something you will do" he said wanting Ginny as he tried to get her spirits as high as his. Draco put his hands on her waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a shadow stepped into light? Ron put his hands on his waist triumphal to put a stopper to this madness. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO MALFOY?" his voice rose to his normal level, such as when he caught something simply outrageous.like this situation.  
  
As he let Ginny out of his reach watching her run to the shelter of her older brother he let out a sigh. "Don't get your panties in a twist Weasel. It wasn't as if I was going to molest her. Well.white lie through that I guess. it is more like getting her back to my place" without reason he gave the full frontal truth. And all without any appearance of being excited or shocked. But indeed Ron was. "You fucking wanker! You dare lay a hand on my sister and I'll leave you a bloody snot for all I care. DO realize she's taken. Better yet Harry would do the favor of decapitating you from that big head of yours" a scoff and off he went. Ginny followed him cowering in the shadows. She turned around to grasp the sight of the blond haired male.. he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Perhaps if he was given a second chance master it would come to a success" the platinum haired man on his knees begged. "It was only his first chance and he's only a rookie.please master don't---" he crawled on the floor getting away from the excruciating pain he felt from the wrath of his master.  
  
"No.perhaps he should not be given any chance at all. Perhaps both of you should be taken care of.permanently?" a slick figure moved along the walls. His smirk had a quirky resemblance to Draco's only a tad eviler. "I. Don't. Believe.that is necessary. By all means, I would blame the girl. She is the one who ruined the---" he was silenced as a hand wrapped itself around his neck practically squeezing the life out of him. "I wouldn't blame that pretty red head if I were you. she is not part of the plan.. She IS the plan." Slowly he let go of his neck.slowly. As if he was waiting for another 'displeasing' retort from his employee.  
  
"Father." he said. His head against the wall desperately trying to catch a word or two, father he hated but, father he was raised by.  
  
The room where Lucius was placed with his master and the room, which Draco was placed, (both next to one another) grew silent. All of a sudden a hand plunged into the wall and into the neighboring room.  
  
His legs barely touched the ground as he flailed around as if he could do something to escape from Tom Riddles clutches. "So.you've been ease-dropping boy? Did you find it amusing, as your old man was tortured? If so then it would be most enjoyable for me to see you tortured as well.hmm?" he propped Lucius's son down to the ground seeing him dust himself off.  
  
"Let us see some improvement in the near future shall we?" his wand made a swift movement and simply.Tom Riddle was gone.  
  
"Don't worry we shall." Lucius eyes his boy. The eye that meant he was in trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
"GET UP BOY! GET YOUR LOUSY ARSE UP AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE A DEATHEATER IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT? WELL? I'M WAITING!" Lucius had his wand up in the air ready to spit out another unprovoked attack. Already, his son laid there.not moving. He was laying on his sides baring the sign that he was not giving up on his task of getting up. Lucius kicked his son in his ribs seeing either he was dead or lying there like a little girl would. The pain gave him anger and his anger led to strength. "Yes sir" his words came out in a slur. Draco stood there wobbling back and forth, and taking stance. Lucius once again kicked him down to the ground as if he was one of the elves. And more it came. One blow after another. Soon bruises formed, scars and cuts. Lucius felt the punishment was more than enough to teach many lessons.  
  
Another night he went to sleep. His arms weak, his head limp. His body.bruised, destroyed, scarred. He went to sleep telling himself.he was a Malfoy no matter if he changed his name or ran away from home.and Malfoy's.they don't cry. And still tears quietly seeped out from his forced down eyelids. They rolled down his cheek and stained his pillow. So many nights he went through this pain.but still.he was a Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
(Related to Harry Potter but created without Harry Potter characters) School will be tomorrow. And tomorrow leads to unsuspecting task. To the unsuspecting task the world will change cause the love of another, and the hatred of another? Who is to blame? Pipes will connect and one by one all will add up.sum up.  
  
* Author's note: I rewrote this cause I thought my first copy was immature for my age. Much too immature. I think this version is much more angst-y than the first. 4 pages with Tahoma font. Not much but a start. I promise I'll try to write more than 4 pages in the near future. But for now review my people!! *  
  
ravenclaw_embers@yahoo.com 


	2. Train fright

Love.The forgotten kind  
  
Thanks to Alicia, Ananda, Joana for actually reading the first chapter of the fic  
  
  
  
Chapter two- the fright train  
  
Train boarding Chats  
  
Sighs of anguish  
  
Sighs of excitement  
  
Paranoid, obsessed of school  
  
Toodles to all the rules They laugh together In remembrance They reminisce  
  
-Ms. Darkblood Darkblood Inc.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny rushed over to him, hugging and kissing him gingerly on the lips. "Ginny please. We are in public," he returned in small pecks on the cheek.  
  
On the side Ron's face grew redder than usual watching his best friend.and his little sister doing what he would call it "the nasty".  
  
"Okay, okay, break it up you two. The train is loading passengers now" he said as his arms pushed both aside from one another. Hermione stepped in front of them with a huge grin on her face. "Hello, all. School's almost starting, can't you wait--" "Very much so Hermione" Ron said finished for her.  
  
She let out a "hmf" and then a word in some sort of foreign language. The four got onto the train one by one checking out the new Hogwarts Express, and all of its new compartments. What mischiefs will this lead up to?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey you, watch where the bloody hell you're going. You can't waltz around and don't say excuse me" Ginny said having a sudden outburst. She let out quite a gasp when she recognized the person just by the back of his hair. "YOU?!" she said.  
  
"In the flesh.now how bout we continue what your brother broke up the other day" Draco said as he winked at her.  
  
Just as he finished his sentence Harry came over wrapping his arms around her chest. Kissed her on the cheek and looked at Malfoy in the eye.  
  
"Is there any problem here Ginny?" he said forcefully.  
  
"No.no nothing much Harry. Just Malfoy" triumphal her lips grew to a smirk.  
  
"Uh huh.lets go. I saved us a compartment, Ron said that he is not going to watch me snog you so he's out. And well.Hermione just wants to go to the new library on the south side of the train" he let go of her and held her hand tightly walking her to their compartment.  
  
"Toodles Malfoy" Ginny's voice said in amusement.  
  
~*~  
  
Their compartment full of new cotton fabric seats, and a blanket for the cold, because of the weather that blew outside, they snuggled together under the blankets keeping warm while occupying themselves with a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
She drank deep from her warm beverage and slowly her eyelids fell down. Harry found himself hugging her as he looked at her still innocence. "Draco." she said in a mumble.  
  
Harry let go of her instantly as she heard his name. His! Such insanity. One thing came mind.why she'd say his name.? Does she.dare he say it.love him?  
  
BOOM! (It's a noise. Don't think I'm crazy or anything)  
  
The train gave a lurch forward, leaving Harry stumbling, and Ginny falling into his arms. Her eyes gave a flicker or two seeing Harry in front of her. "Oh.hi Harry!" she said surprisingly cheerful.  
  
He did not know why.certainly did not know why he lost all love for her at that moment. "Hi.Ginny." Silently he thought to himself.'this is an awkward position.say something.. anything.okay I still here nothing'. "Er.I love you?" he gave the utmost nervous smile.  
  
Ginny replied with her eyebrows drawn to a point. "Yes I know that Harry.but that doesn't explain why I'm in your arms". She licked her dry lips and batted her eyelashes a few times, giving Harry a very uncomfortable feeling.  
  
"Ginny." he so wanted to ask why she had said Malfoy's name.but this was defiantly not a time to do so. His question would have to wait. "-What do you think happened" a lopsided grin he gave. "The train gave a lurch". Yes that's what came to mind. First thing that came to mind.  
  
"Harry.you're turning red" she pointed out, as she got up from his arms. He did not realize it but in the windows of their compartment he was redder than Neville embraced face, which was as red as an apple. He tried to calm down his face but it did not work. SUDDENLY the train gave another lurch forward and back again, making Ginny fall back into Harry's arms. "Er.Hi again Harry" she waved ineptly.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable there. I'll be needing my hands for other uses," he said winking at her almost transparently.  
  
~*~  
  
The train stopped apparently and in a mist unknown until now. Wires flew all over on the sides of the train. Many stuck together in an electrical storm of atomic particles. Or at least that's what broadcasted on the speakers.  
  
Harry left his compartment and ran down a dark lane that was most imprecise. Ginny followed as well.or at least as fast as she could with her knobby little knees and that weak frail arms. She grew tired running endlessly through the hall, or halls. She knocked into a figure that aggressively drew her arm into a submission.  
  
She gave a cry.and tiny pitter-patters of tears splatter onto the lush velvet carpet. Her arm was literally breaking apart as she fell to the ground. Her palms were on the verge of slapping the bitch that's impaling such pain upon her. But instead using the blind silence she bit the bastards arm.  
  
"AUGH! F**KING BITCH HOEBAG! STUPID HELL SHIT, HIITHER ME WHI---Ginny?" he said as Ginny was blinded by a blast of light.  
  
She bit Harry's arm, leaving a big imprint showing her big mouth. "Sorry Harry.I love you" she said lowering her head a tad and much like Harry himself had said before nervously she too had skipped a few notes upon the "I love you" excuse.  
  
"Ginny.I want to know.", he had wanted to ask her I she had any feelings for Malfoy since her little exploitation of words in her sleep.  
  
Just as he wanted to complete so, his arch nemesis stepped up upon their moment.him and his goons. They immediately grabbed Harry hauling him off somewhere while attempting to break his wand. Draco Malfoy grabbed her and threw her against the wall gently. Grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall continuously hoping to render her unconscious (authors guess, to bring her to his master *wink*).  
  
Ginny's ploy: to dig her nails into his palms. Her plan backfired so very much. A series of cramps shot onto her hands leaving her so very weary. Draco saw through this, and he started plotting so.  
  
He silently diverted himself from the head-to-wall maneuver, and worked on her hands. She cried upon his shoulder as she was cringing up in pain. All in the meanwhile of her horrible "triumphant" plan at work.  
  
He looked down upon her and took pity. Pitied her so much since she was poor, ad she was dated Potter that he put off this lame frontal assault until they are in Potions class once more.  
  
She fell to the ground of red locks of hair, breathing arduously. She was then placed somewhere on the train and slept peacefully for a few. "MALFOY?" she screamed ballistic. He wasn't there exactly but it was one of her daydreaming nightmares.Harry wasn't there to hold her when she fell to the ground with a "thud".  
  
Harry was outside her compartment.staring at her, holding his wand in two pieces. "Harry! I-I didn't-mean- to-to say his name--" she was cut short when Hagrid called out.  
  
"OUT OF THE TRAINS YOU BUGGERS! TIME FOR SCHOOL NOW" 


End file.
